An Unexpected Family Reunion
by K.T Green Stripe
Summary: What happen when Red's brother is out to kill Red. Why is Red he after? What happened? Now Red's brother is stalking him and trying to kill him.Will Red stop this mad person before he gets killed? To find out more....R


****

**Hurray! Another Red fanfic! This is a story about how Red's brother, Chartreuse (Chartreuse is a color name for pea green...you already know his color) starts stalking Red. He's out for blood...but why? Read this story and find out! **

****

**An Unexpected**

**Family Reunion**

Rating: PG-13 (It's mostly for gore and a small bit of swearing)

**Prologue**

* * *

Along time ago, long before Spyro was hatched, before the Sorceress had the plan to kidnap all the dragon hatchlings, before Ripto invaded Avalar, before Gnasty crystalized all the dragons; there was a family with a father dragon, a mother dragon and three eggs.

The first one that hatched was a blue dragon with yellow hair and red webbing; the parents named him Gildas. The second one was a little red dragon. He had an under-bite with maroon colored horns and pale gold webbing; they named him Red. Finally the last one that was hatched was a green color dragon with an over-bite, he had black horns and hair and he also had a harvest gold belly along with the webbing on his wings; the couple gave him the name of Chartreuse.

The family was very happy and so were the little dragonlings. As the years past, Gildas; who was the oldest, was the first one two leave the house and start a new life on his own. Now only two remained: Chartreuse and Red.

The two were like peanut butter and Jelly, Macaroni and Cheese, two peas in a pod. They did everything together! They played, ate, walked, did chores and everything together. They were the best of friends.

One day, when Red and Chartreuse ( or Treuse for short) were old: Red being 17 and Treuse being 16, the two joined the Dragon Realms Army. The fought evil side by side. Every time one was in trouble, the other would help them out.

On one occasion, there was a report about a monster called an Oni: a monster with no eyes with ugly green scales, razor sharp teeth and claws, was found in the outskirt of the Dragon Reams. It was alone, but if it successfully ate a dragon it can reproduce without a mate. These creatures were highly dangerous and no dragon would want to get near one.

All of the soldiers didn't want to go on this journey, except for Red and Treuse. They were willing to go and defend the Dragon Realms from this beast and so they did. Red and Treuse got ready for battle, putting on their armor, shields, swords and other stuff. Soon they were ready and began to walk towards the outskirts of the Dragon Realms where the creature lies.

After a few moments of walking and in a short amount of time, they reached their destination, but didn't see the monster anywhere. All was quiet and no noise was to be heard. The two siblings took out their swords to be ready for anything to come and attack them.

After being silence for about a minute or so, they heard growling coming from behind. The two turned around and saw the enemy. It was the Oni, it was more dangerous and fierce then the soldiers described it to be. The Oni was on a small cliff looking down at them, then he leapt down and began to go after Red.

Red was swinging his sword back and forth but the monster dodged each one. The Oni gave a sharp turn and swing his tail around with great force slamming it against Red's leg and breaking it. Red fell down and began to scoot away from the monster.

The monster gave a toothy grin with greenish foam falling from it as he saw his prey: A helpless dragon. As he was about to attack him he felt a rock being thrown on his back injuring him a bit. Both Red and the Oni turned their heads and saw that it was Treuse risking his life to save his brother's.

The Oni growled and turned completely around and began to walk towards him leaving Red by himself safe and sound. As Red saw the monster and Treuse fight, anger began to rise in his heart. Why was he angry at his brother saving his life? Why was he acting this way?

Treuse was doing very fine, until the monster grabbed the sword out of his hand and threw it a few feet away. Treuse lost his attention and the monster's sharp claws hit Treuse's face making it accidentally poke him in the eye. Treuse roared in pain and got thrown to the floor.

He was about to get up when he felt the monster's teeth get a good grip on his arm and trying to shake it off of the socket. He was going to lose his arm if he didn't get help soon! Treuse was in great pain that a tear fell from his eyes. He looked ahead of him and saw Red looking at him in shock. Treuse reached out his free hand towards his brother and cried for him to help him out.

Treuse saw Red getting on his hands and knees since his leg was broke. Treuse smiled thinking that he was getting up to help him, but then frowned and was shocked on what Red's next move was. He saw Red crawling away towards the portal that they came through. He gasped, Why would his brother do such a thing? He saved his brother's life, Why wouldn't he return the favor?

Others question flooded into his mind, but was drowned away by the final excruciating pain made by a final yank on his arm making it rip out of the socket. Treuse yowled so loud that the earth felt as it shook! He turned his head and saw that his left arm was missing! His left eye was wounded and his left arm was torn. He looked at the monster and saw him chewing his appendage as if it was a candy bar.

He began to try to crawl away, while the monster was distracted. He looked ahead of him and saw his sword and began to crawl towards it. With one final gulp, the monster consumed Treuse's whole arm, but it wasn't enough, he wanted more. He looked around and saw Treuse just ahead and began to walk towards him.

Treuse was only an arm length away, when he felt something sharp cling deep into his flesh of his leg. He forcefully turned his head and saw that the Oni was now trying to get rid of his leg. Treuse lost an arm, but he wouldn't want to lose his leg to a monster! He courageously grabbed his sword with the only arm that he had, turned around and...

**BAM!**

He took the blunt edge of the sword and pushed the monster away. He got up, before the monster had another chance to attack him and drew his sword deep into the Oni's back until it was showing up on the other side. The monster gave one last final roar and fell down. He died before he hit the ground.

Treuse panted and saw that he signal handedly defeated the monster, no thanks to his deserter brother. But it wasn't time to celebrate, he had to get help fast! He looked at his feet and saw that he was sitting in a pool of blood; his blood from his arm. He knew that to much blood loss might mean death, so he began to crawl for help, since his leg was in no condition to walk.

He didn't get far enough, about 5 yards, when he became dizzy and fell down from the blood loss. He now just waited until his end came. Even though he was unconscious the images of his brother deserting him, still didn't leave his mind, and the question...Why? Why? Why? Why? That's all he could think of: Why, his brother deserted him?

In the portal that Red left to save his tail and leave his brother to die with the monster, a stranger came through it. It was a miracle that a someone was in the outskirts of the Dragon Realms! No one usually stays to long out of the Dragon Realms. It was an amateur scientist in a nature walk. As he walked along further he saw a green figure in the distance on the floor.

Without another thought he ran towards the figure and saw that it was a dragon in critical condition. He had to get this creature to his lab immediately. Not concerned about how big the lizard weight, he dragged him to his lab which was a surprise. The stranger was short and the dragon was 8 feet tall! And weighed about 200 pounds!

When they arrived at his lab, he put the Dragon on a table and began to see his condition. He quickly went to a huge walk in freezer and took out a bag with the Dragons same type of blood and began to try to put it back in his body. He then tried to control the bleeding on his once-used-to-be-arm and began to check out his injuries.

He saw that he needed an arm...an artificial arm...or better yet, a mechanical arm. The dragon needed a bionical eye, and a mechanical arm. He checked his leg that the monster was trying to rip from his body. He saw that strange bacteria was eating away the skin from the saliva of the Oni. If he keeps the leg he would die, so the only thing to do was to amputate it.

The operation took about 5 hours to complete, but it was finally accomplished. When Treuse awoke he had a massive headache and began to rub his head, but he felt a wired feeling when he put his left arm on his head. He looked at it and saw that it wasn't his arm! It was a mechanical blue-metal-plated robotic arm.

He yelled as he sat up and saw that in one eye he saw seeing everything normal, but through his left eye he was seeing everything red with writing on it as well, like a tiny computer of some sort telling him what everything is. He stood up but then didn't have any feeling on his right leg. He looked down and saw that it was also mechanical!

He was now half dragon and half robot! Treuse began to go ballistic, wanting some answers. The good Samaritan who helped Treuse out was in the other room and was hearing the commotion. He quickly went to the lab and saw that Treuse was awake. Treuse turned around when he heard the door being opened and saw the stranger. He lowered his brow and demanded an explanation.

As the stranger began to tell him the story, Treuse sat down in shock about everything, but nodded in agreement of what he has to live for the rest of his life. Treuse then thanked the Good Samaritan for rescuing his life and walked out the door. The Stranger offered for him to stay and rest a bit, but Treuse rejected the kind offer and just began to walk away.

As he walked away he looked at his mechanical arm and saw his reflection on the shinny blue metal. As he saw his reflection it reminded him of Red. His deserter brother. Why would he desert him? They were such good friends. Why didn't he rescue him? At the thought of that, anger, bitterness, wrath, revenge, and everything you can imagine filled his heart until it became black and just plain bitter towards Red.

He lowered his brow and looked at a small lizard on the floor just minding his own business eating a leaf. He grit his teeth and just relapsed into pure hatred! He pulled out his sword.

"I'm going to get my revenge-" He lifted the sword,

"I'm going to get my justice-" He rapped both hands on the handle of the sword,

"Red will get what he deserve." He took one step and...

**BAM!**

He stick the sword inside the lizard. He pulled back the sword stained with blood dripping from it and on the floor and innocent lizard, dead with a gapping hole on his side. Chartreuse put his sword down and looked into the sky,

"Death! Red will get what he deserve...DEATH! I will not rest until I hunt him down. He will not regret what he did to me! Oh older brother, I vow that I will find you. When I do, and I will, you'll regret you made me what I am today! I will find you...if it's the last thing I do!"

And with that he flew into the sky, never to be heard from again. When Red got back to the headquarters of the army, he told them a lie on about he was the one who killed the Oni and Treuse was the one who abandoned him.

A few days later, Red retired and became what we know him as today. From that day forth, he always thought Treuse died, but he will soon be proven wrong. Oh yes, he will soon find out the truth in An Unexpected Family Reunion.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**There you have it...Now that Treuse is half dragon half robot...will he be seccsessful in stopping or better yet...killing Red?Well...you just have to find out in the next chapter...**

**Oh...by the way...the stranger mole...it's the Professor as a young guy...he looks like Blink when he was young...so yeah...I know...**


End file.
